The Wait is Over
by thewayiam1403
Summary: My first story, and probably my last. Its filled with JAM fluff fluff. But I love fluff, so here it is. Please review!   Disclaimer: I don't own the Office.
1. Figuring it Out

_It's perfect. The terrace, the beach, the art place is only like a half hour away, and the distance from Scranton is like ten hours! Finally! I've been waiting forever to get out of there!_ His thoughts filled with the idea of making prank calls to Dwight from the little beach side house in North Carolina. The house was just beautiful. The view was spectacular. Even better than the one from his old desk in Stamford. And when he looked at _this_ view, he wouldn't be pining for Pam. She would be there with him. He could see them living there together. Now was the perfect time. The ring was on her finger, the ceremony was on Saturday, and the honeymoon ended a week from Sunday. The day after they got back, he would get her in the car and drive here. The ten hours in the car would be sucky, but he wanted it to be a total surprise. Maybe he would even bring a blindfold. He still had some research to do. He had to make sure the art place-thingy had an job opening. He knew there was a Dunder Mifflin branch somewhere around here, but that wouldn't matter. Once he found a real job, or at least one he really wanted, he would leave that place. Selling paper wasn't the right thing for him. He took one last walkthrough of the house. Two floors, three bathrooms, a terrace upstairs, of course, and three bedrooms. Yikes. That was a little intimidating. Maybe they would have one kid, and make the others into guest rooms. Maybe they wanted three kids though. They had decided to maybe just have one, and see if they could handle another. They were really going to start a family together. He never thought this day would come. It was hard to believe that just three years ago…

…she had been engaged to that slime-ball Roy. Yikes. What was she thinking? Why was she thinking about this now anyway? She looked over at the kitchen timer. Two minutes left. _Think of something else, Pam. Think of puppies, and ponies, and Jim. Where the heck is he anyway?_ She wished he could be with her for this. But what if it didn't turn out as planned? He would be disappointed. Another glance at the clock revealed one more minute. _Sixty seconds Pam… you can make it. Oh, what the heck. It'll probably take me sixty seconds to find the thing anyway. Why did I leave it in the bathroom?_ She got up and walked towards the bathroom door, slowly turning the knob, gently opening the door, walking across the tiles, there it was… she took a deep breath and picked up the…

…pen. He didn't need to think about this anymore. He knew she would love it. He signed the papers and handed them back to the realtor. _Wow, this is really big. Should I call her and tell her? Maybe I shouldn't have done this without…_

…_him. Oh my gosh. I can't flip it over. What if it's negative? What if it's positive? What if I'm a bad mother, and it loves Jim more than me? Just do it Pam, just get it over with. _She carefully turned over the little white object, and saw…

…that she had called four times today. Wow, maybe this wasn't a great idea. He pushed number one and held it, and it automatically called her home phone. It rang two…

…lines? Two lines? What did that mean? She flipped over the box. _Oh my god! I'm pregnant!_ The phone startled her. She let it ring twice before she saw Jim's name appear on the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Pam! What's going on? You called four times!"

"Oh nothing, just wondering where you were." She had decided not to tell him just yet. She was definitely pregnant. The test was still in her hand. Two solid lines. But she wasn't ready to tell him yet. Maybe after the wedding she'd tell him.

"Oh, I'm, uh, still with my brother. My plane's not until tomorrow." He wasn't going to give away anything about his location. He had asked his brother to tell Pam, if she asked, that he had stayed an extra night with him. He felt bad about lying to her, but he'd tell her eventually.

"Right, sorry I forgot. Anyway, I, um, yeah, that's all. See you soon!" She held her breath. Lying to him was always so hard.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Pam." They hung up. He let out a breath. Lying to her was always so stinking hard. _She'll find out soon enough,_ he thought.

The call was over. _When should I tell him? Not during the honeymoon, that would be weird. Not before the wedding, that would be weird too. _She sighed deeply. _He'll find out soon enough_, she thought.


	2. The Truth is Revealed

"Wait, so where are we going again?" She asked.

He chose not so answer, just to tease her.

"Jim! This isn't funny!" She added.

"Not to you maybe, but to me…" He trailed off.

"You suck Halpert," she said, crossing her arms, trying to fight off a smile.

"Back at you Beasley," he shot back.

Pam tried to contain herself as much as possible, but after a minute or two, she caved and turned to him, "I swear to you Jim, if you don't tell me where we're going I will-"

"Okay fine, do you really want to spoil the surprise?" Jim said, interrupting her.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know, but we've been driving like ten hours. I need to go to the bathroom, and I didn't bring any overnight clothes."

"Don't worry, I packed some clothes. Hey! Let's listen to the radio!" Jim said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh no… don't do that. There's no way you're changing the subject." _Why did I have to wake up AFTER we had gotten off the highway, where there are signs every quarter mile? Man, we're probably really far from Scranton by now. Maybe I'll convince him to buy plane tickets to get home, except then what would happen to the car?_ She shook her head to gain her focus back. "Where the heck are we?" She asked with a sigh.

"You'll know in about three minutes," he answered.

"No way! We're that close? Oh wow, we're slowing down. Oh my gosh, the car stopped. Where are we? Okay, okay… give me a hint… wait don't... I hope there's a bathroom wherever we're going!" She needed to walk around for a while, and take a nap, and eat something. Boy was she hungry. Oh! She really wanted some pizza, or mixed berry yogurt. Dang! If she had told him she was pregnant already he wouldn't have made her sit in a car for ten hours. _Tell him now! _She thought. But she couldn't do it. She was waiting for that one perfect moment. _Just wait for it… just wait._

Pam was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the blindfold in Jim's hand until it was covering her eyes.

"Are you kidding me right now? Jim this is way beyond funny!"

"Oh come on Beasley, man up. You're not being kidnapped."

"Yeah, I beg to differ!" She shouted playfully at him, trying to take her mind off of her insane hunger.

He tried to hold back his laughter, and managed to choke out "You can't get the true effect of the surprise without the blindfold." And with that he hopped out of the car, walked around, and opened Pam's door. He grabbed her hand and guided her out of the car and down the road. After a minute of walking he put his hand in front of her and told her to stop. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her oh-so-carefully towards the right.

"We're here!" He whispered into her ear, pulling off the blindfold.

Her eyes took a second to adjust to the light, and suddenly realized she was looking at the most beautiful house, with the most beautiful view of the ocean. All of a sudden, she wasn't so hungry anymore. _What is this?_ She thought to herself.

"So…? Do you like it?" Jim asked her.

"It's beautiful, but why are we here, and where are we?" Pam said, looking at him with one of her patented "What the heck?" looks.

"Well, we're in North Carolina," Jim said, stepping towards the beach and throwing his arms open. He turned around to look Pam in the eye, "Surf City to be exact. There's a Dunder Mifflin branch over that way," he said, pointing north. "Not that I'll be there for long," he added with a mischievous smile. "And there's an amazing view from that terrace right up there on the back side of the building..." He explained, tilting his head towards the second floor of the beautiful house. He took a glance at Pam, whose eyes were growing wider with each word he said. "…And… Oh! There's a great art place-studio-thingy about half an hour away, they have an internship opening."

_She's not saying anything. Oh no, what if she doesn't like it? _He thought.

He started talking again, faster with each word. Time to pull out the lies. "And, I haven't really put a down payment on the house yet, just in case you really want to stay in Scranton, I didn't want to commit before I asked you, um, but I talked to the owner and he says we can have it within a week if I'm… if we're serious about it…"

Pam let out a whimper, feeling the tears welling up. _He wants to buy this house. For us. For __us__! Away from Scranton, away from Michael and Dwight and stupid, old, engaged-to-Roy Pam. Here it can just be new Pam. Just with him. Me and him. Him and me. The two of us. Together. And this baby, of course. Dang it! Why can't I tell him?_

"… Pam… Pam? Can you say something? Come on Beasley, it's okay if you want to stay in Scranton, I'm not trying to force this on you…" His voice was getting frantic. "If you don't like the house it's okay, we can live somewhere else… or just…"

"Are you kidding me? Stay in Scranton when this is here?" She ran past him, past the house, up to the water line, kicking off her shoes as she ran. "Look at this view!" She turned back to look at the house. "Look at the terrace! Oh my gosh! I never thought I would ever see a house like this!" She sat back on the sand and let her head fall into the pool of tiny grains. "You have no idea…" she trailed off.

He thought back to the last time he had heard those words come out of her mouth, right before she rejected him. That was long over. He sat beside her and only wanted one more answer. "Does that mean you want to move here?"

She sat up and stared into those beautiful eyes. "Yes, Jim. I want to move here," she told him in an "I-can't-believe-you-had-to-ask" tone.

"Good!" He exclaimed, pulling something shiny in front of her eyes. They focused in on the tiny little object. _Is that, a… a key?_ An "o" formed on her lips. "Because it's kind of already ours." She threw herself onto him, putting her mouth onto his, and thinking to herself, _a house with a terrace, and an ocean view, and the rest of her life with Jim. There was only thing that could make this day better._ "Jim?" she said, pulling back. "Yeah?" he asked with curiosity in his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

_Ha! I did it!_


End file.
